Viajar con una Estrella Fugaz
by Neo-gaby
Summary: S&S 4ever! Oh dios xD Mi primer FF! Más allá del cap 200... Las Star Lights en la Tierra. ¿Por qué? ¿Se irán pronto? ¿Lo harán solas? Dedicado a Seiya Kou por su cumpleaños!


CAPÍTULO 1

**Mi primer FF Hace años que formo parte de esta comunidad leyendo las historias, y la mitad de ellos me perdí xD lo siento… Volviendo al fic, ¿de dónde surgió el valor de escribirlo y publicarlo? xD Cumpleaños de mi querido Seiya… dedicado a él, por supuesto. Aquella estrella fugaz que sin tener un papel principal XD conquistó toda una galaxia de espectadoras!**

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente xD Todo a Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único de mi autoría, es esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado…**

_**Viajar con una Estrella Fugaz**_

**CAPÍ****TULO 1**

_** x- El Deseo -x**_

Uranus y Neptune sintieron la presencia de sus príncipes cerca, pero algo estaba mal… También había una tercera presencia. Era una de esas Sailors intrusas en el Sistema Solar.

Avistaron rápido la azotea del edificio, observando desde otro. Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer también llegaron rápidamente a ser testigos de la escena, al haber sentido la energía de su compañera de batallas.

Las Inners aún no llegaban. Tuxedo Mask… Él expresaba su rabia hacia Fighter.

- "Tú no perteneces aquí, ¡nadie pidió que volvieras! Mucho menos se pidió tu opinión…"

- "Quizás no, pero todo lo que le afecte a ella me importa." – respondió la guerrera de la lucha.

Fighter no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por el Príncipe de la Tierra. Tanto ella, como Seiya Kou, eran capaces de todo por Serena.

- "¡Darien, Seiya! No peleen, por favor…"

- "Bombón…"

- "¡Es él quien quiere interferir! Serena, tú sabes que nuestro destino es Tokio de Cristal, ¡¿por qué intentas evadirlo?!" – reclamó el Príncipe.

Serena se mantuvo silencio. ¿Realmente sabía? ¿En verdad podía darle razones concretas a Darien de su decisión? No, no era así… Ni ella misma estaba clara en sus propios motivos.

- "¿No entiendes que no quiere? No sé sus razones, pero es tu obligación respetar su decisión." – Fighter ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia… ¿qué clase de amor estaba demostrando Darien por Serena?

- "¿Obligación? ¡Es ella quien no acepta la suya!"

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a cristalizarse. Esto sólo se volvía peor a cada segundo... Le era imposible ver a Darien a los ojos, mucho menos para explicarle los motivos, de una decisión que parecía no tenerlos…

Por su parte, Tuxedo Mask lucía al borde del colapso. No podía comprender cómo Serena podía ser tan irresponsable e insensible con quienes ya veían su vida completa en ese Reino… ¿Quién era ella para cambiar así la vida que todos esperaban?

Intentó calmarse… Quizá había una explicación razonable, quizá Serena estaba pasando por una crisis normal de adolescencia… ¡Pero ya estaba dejando de ser una adolescente…! No había lugar para este tipo de dudas, ella ya sabía desde antes lo que esperaba…

- "Sabes que me gusta estar contigo, Serena… ¡pero ambos sabíamos que el propósito de nuestra relación era reinar Tokio de Cristal!"

- "¿A eso llamas amor?"

- "¡Ése no es tu problema, Fighter!"

- "Healer, Maker…"

Las tres estrellas fugaces intercambiaron miradas. Dos de ellas expresaban reclamo, hartas de verse involucradas en las discusiones de los terrestres, gracias a la constante intervención de su compañera en ellas. Entendían sus sentimientos, pero era ella quien no entendía que ése nunca había sido su lugar…

- "Bombón, no importa lo que digan los demás" – Healer y Maker quisieron protestar pero Fighter continuó, dirigiendo toda su atención a la rubia. – "Sé que no soy suficiente para tu corazón, pero tú lo eres para el mío… Y te apoyaré y defenderé en lo que sea."

- "Seiya…"

Serena sintió cómo aquellos ojos azules de medianoche expresaron aún más que las palabras de Fighter. Su corazón sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras y supo cuál era su mayor deseo… Aún sin entender el por qué, lo expresó.

- "Darien, lo siento… no es esto lo que quiero. Yo… quiero irme con Seiya."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**¿Quién no se quisiera ir con Seiya? Llévame, por favor!! - jajaja…**_

_**Próximo capítulo, espero que pronto. Quise hacerlo según el cumple de Sei-chan, pero un One-shot era demasiado corto para mí xD aunque quizá hice este cap demasiado corto /… que no cunda el pánico, espero mejorar y habrá más, ya hay mucho más escrito! nn**_

_**Reviews por favor :) Todo aceptado, excepto amenazas criminales XD**_

_**Algo importante…**_

_******¡¡FELIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SEIYAAA!!**_

_**(Creo que medio tarde xD pero la intención es lo que cuenta! Además me tardé en publicar, por ir adelantando la historia! xD)**_

_****__**Neo-gaby**_


End file.
